User blog:Ultraviolets/Smash
Twenty friends set out on a camping trip, only to find out it's not what they expected. ''' Dead *Lizzy (neck broken in Chapter 1) *Xav (neck slit open in Chapter 2) *Yazzy (drowned in Chapter 3) Chapter 4 ''CC, Alex and Gegi are all mourning Yazzy's death. '' '''CC: '''I can't believe this.... '''Alex: '''She was just eating with us yesterday....how could this happen? '''Gegi: '''Who would do this to her? '''Alex: '''We can't just leave her body in the water like that. '''CC: '''Well what do you want to do with it? '''Gegi: '''How about we--- '''CC: '''I wasn't talking to you. '''Alex: '''We should bury it by the water's edge. ''The three continue take out Yazzy's body and start burying it. In the lounge area, Gage, Cam and Kieran have all gathered at a picnic table. '' '''Gage: '''Another one... '''Cam: '''We haven't even been here for a week and 20 is down to 17. '''Kieran: '''Who do you think it is? Just between us. '''Gage: '''Personally, I believe it's one or both of the twins. They're so secretive and they only ever talk to each other. '''Cam: '''Exactly. They DON'T talk to anyone else. So they don't have a personal vendetta with anyone. '''Kieran: '''It could be Ash. She seemed all to quick to blame me when Lizzy died. '''Gage: '''I noticed that. We should just keep her under the radar for now. ''They all nod in agreement. '' ''In a different part of the lounge, Dani and Jewlee are discussing their plans. '' 'Dani: '''So, we need more members of our plan. It won't just work with the two of us. '''Jewlee: '''What kinda plan is this? '''Dani: '''You'll see. ''(she evilly grins) '''Jewlee: '''O....kay....what exactly are you going to do to get more members? '''Dani: '''I'm not going to do anything. You are. ''Dani leans over and whispers in Jewlee's ear her plans. Jewlee's eyes go wide. '' ''At the tents, Hunter has just woken up. He sees a video camera placed outside his tent. Curious, he turns it on. On the playback, he clicks on the first video. '' ''Ari: Anyway...Gage...Matt and Xav got into a fight over you and Hunter. You know that, right?'' ''Gage: Of course I know.'' ''Kieran: How do you even feel about Hunter anyway?'' ''Gage: He's alright I guess...'' ''Ari: Do you like him?'' ''Gage: Of course I like him I like every---'' ''Ari: No...I mean like like him.'' ''Gage: I dunno...maybe I do...maybe I don't....I just wanna see how far he'll go...'' ''The video ends.'' 'Hunter: '''Oh...I'll show him how far I can go. ''(he laughs and bites his lip) ''Sarah and Ari are laying on the ground looking up at the sky. '' 'Sarah: '''That cloud looks like a cow. '''Ari: '''Cow? '''Sarah: '''Yeah...(she points to the cloud) ''there's it's tail. And it's udders. '''Ari: '''No. It looks like cotton candy. '''Sarah: ''(she laughs) Everything looks like cotton candy to you. '''Ari: '''Nuh-uh! See that cloud? (''he points) ''It looks like you! '''Sarah: '''How do you figure? '''Ari: '''It has your hair...and your cheeks, and ur cute little nose. '''Sarah: '''Cute? '''Ari: '''Yeah...cute. 'Sarah sits on her knees and leans over Ari. ''' Sarah: '''Do you really think I'm cute? '''Ari: '''I really do. ''Sarah smiles and leans down and kisses Ari. At first, he is surprised, but then he kisses her back. Sarah pulls away and they both smile. '' ''Brandon, Ash, Kaylin and Matt are all near the campsite making marshmellows. '' '''Kaylin: '''I'm going to be straight forward here. Are you two together? '''Ash: ''(laughs) No! I think of Brandon as a little brother. '''Matt: '''You're not into incest are you? '''Ash: '''NO THAT WAS LIZZY'S THING PLEASE DON'T SUBJECT ME TO THAT TYPE OF HORROR. '''Brandon: '''We're just good friends, is all. Are you two together? 'Matt and Kaylin look at each other and blush. ''' Matt: '''We haven't really put a label on it. '''Kaylin: '''I guess you could say we are... ''Ash and Brandon look at each other and smile as they watch Matt and Kaylin.'' ''Chris and Christina are once again in their tent, seperated from the outside world. '' '''Christina: '''Dad would be proud of us. '''Chris: '''If only he wasn't murdered back then. ''Ten years ago. Seven year old twins Chris and Christina are sitting by the lake as their mother watches them. Their father had gone on a hiking trip when it happened. They were exploring the woods when they came across his body. He was beaten to death. And robbed. It had traumatized them ever since. They refused to open up to anyone or trust anyone besides themselves. '' ''Present day. '' '''Christina: '''That wasn't our fault Chris. '''Chris: '''You still think it was. '''Christina: '''But so do you. '''Chris: '''It was our plan to go camping that summer. '''Christina: '''But it's not our fault someone killed him. ''Suddenly, they hear a noise outside and stop talking. '' '''Jewlee: '''Hey, twins! '''Chris and Christina: '''What is it? '''Jewlee: '''I need to talk with Chris for a second. ''Christina looks at her brother and gives him a questioning look. He answers with a nod as he exits the tent. '' '''Chris: '''What is it that you need? ''Jewlee takes Chris' hand and leads him towards the woods. '' ''--WARNING THINGS GET PRETTY STEAMY HERE. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE I'LL LEAVE AN END WARNING AT THE END--'' 'Jewlee: '''Don't you ever get tired of your sister? ''(Jewlee leans into Chris' face as her hands travel deeper south) 'Chris: '''What do you mean? '''Jewlee: '(''whispering into Chris' ear) ''Boys have urges...urges that sisters can't fulfill. But I can. ''Chris turns to Jewlee and kisses her. They both fall to the ground. Jewlee lands on top of Chris and she gives a satsifying smile through their kiss. After ten minutes, Chris and Jewlee are both steamed and worn out. '' ''--END OF SEXUAL CONTENT-'' '''Jewlee: ''(as she puts her shirt back on)'' Join me. Chris: '''Whatever you need. '''Jewlee: '''That's what I like to hear. ''Jewlee goes to get up but Chris pulls her back down. '' '''Chris: '''Can you just...stay here and watch the stars with me? '''Jewlee: '''Whatever gets you to obey me, child. '''Chris: '''Huh? '''Jewlee: '''Nothing. ''Jewlee and Chris stay looking at the stars until they both fall asleep beside each other. If only they had been awake. Maybe they could've escaped. A hooded black figure drag's Chris' comatose body away from Jewlee. It picks up a big heavy rock and drops it on his head. Blood spatters everywhere. He's still alive. He wakes up and coughs up a ton of blood and tries to get away. The hooded figure grabs his leg and holds him down before laughing. It easily breaks his ankle. Chris lets out a scream, but no one can hear. It picks up the same rock and continues to beat Chris' head until he stops squirming.'' ''The hooded figure goes back to turn to Jewlee, but she's standing up with a knife pointed straight at it. '' '''Jewlee: '''Y-you're sick! How can you kill people?! ''The hooded figure laughs and darts out it's arm and catches Jewlee. She drops the knife. She can't even scream. She's paralyzed in fear. The hooded figure throws Jewlee to the ground and violently kicks her in the head, knocking her out. She suffers the same death as Chris. Painful and agonizing. '' ''~'' ''Christina wakes up to find Chris isn't back yet. She goes towards the woods.'' '''Christina: '''Chris? Why didn't you come back to the tent last night? ''She sees specks of blood. Horrid flashbacks fill her mind as she follows them. Her worst tears come true. There lies her twin brother and Jewlee, heads smashed in. She vomits as she sees a note on the tree. It reads:'' 'LOVE YOU TO DEATH. ' '''~ 'END EPISODE 4. ' Category:Blog posts